


Defy Gravity

by msdontcare



Category: The Fall(TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdontcare/pseuds/msdontcare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Stella and Reed shared a kiss in S203, Stella invited Reed to go to her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defy Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Stella and Reed shared a kiss in S203, and their next scene was in front of the elevator. I was really intrigued about what happened between those two scenes. So here is my effort to fill the gap.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, and I'm new in fanfic writing, So I apologize for any silly typos or grammar errors. I definitely didn't make them intentionally!:)Have been a dedicated reader of AO3 for years, I am a little nervous about posting my work here. Your reviews and advice will be much appriciated!

"He knows who I am, I dare say he knows who you are"  
"So what?"

Reed looks at Stella, with the mixed taste of margarita and Stella's lips still in her mouth. Stella's indifference impresses her. She REALLY doesn't care, Reed thinks. She doesn't care if her name will end up in the newspaper tomorrow, AGAIN. Nor she gives a damn about the considerable chance that the headline will be more absurd than the last time, even possibly with a ridiculous illustration of all their pictures. Reed has no doubt that when reading the paper Stella will keep her face the same as it is now. It's the newspaper that led Reed to talk to Stella, then led them here for Reed to apologize for her intrusion,and surprisingly, brought their lips together. Technically speaking, the fucking Newspaper is the origin of this whole situation. This thought amuses Reed. She holds up the margarita and sips in with a smile.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Stella asks.  
"What?" Reed couldn't restrain her surprise.  
"I am asking you to join me to go upstairs, to my room. These margaritas taste really boring anyway. We can finish what we've already started."

Oh my God! I am not Gay! I’m married! The instinctive answers echo in Reed's chest. However, Stella's hand is still resting intimately behind her, her perfume is flushing directly into her lungs, and Stella’s sight is boldly lingering from Reed's eyebrows, to her eyes and nose, and finally halted on her lips, which have experienced the gentlest massage just seconds ago. Reed finds herself now living in Stella's galaxy, bemused among all her stars and nebula, feeling her gravity pulling any of those words from coming up. Reed can't refuse yet, not now: It’s simply against the law of the universe.

"So, a one night stand." ambiguity seems the best, if not the last, option to defy the gravity.  
"Yes. Only if you agree to, of course." Reed still can't read Stella's face.  
"Do you do this a lot?" Reed smiles, trying hard to make her voice sounds as natural as possible.  
Stella's face clouds a little bit. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of that tragic incident." Reed instantly spots the change and apologizes.

"It's not a habit, you know. It's just easier this way. Long hours of stressful work are hardly ideal to foster close relationships. Frankly, sometimes I'd rather be alone after work. But when some emotional and physical needs emerge, that can only met by interaction with people, I ask the one I find attracted to. And most of the time, they would say yes. That's all." Stella pauses, thinks of something. "I mean, every time, till now."

Stella stresses on the last word and looks into Reed's eyes steadily. Unexpectedly, Reed doesn't flinch at all. Like moments ago when Stella kissed her, Reed responded so calmly well, well enough to convince the man to leave, well enough to make Stella wants to play the next move: it's always an arousal to find a good opponent to play with.

"It's rather a choice of convenient, right? Dealing dead bodies for a living, I know exactly what you said about long hours of work. You can't tell when and where the bodies will show up. Most of the time they come to my lab late at night, and a lot of them were brutally murdered women. When I came home after those, I would use any reason to avoid my husband’s ask of "physical needs",” Reed puts an air quote with her fingers, "and weeks earlier, I found out my husband has been cheated on me. Believe or not, I was kind of relieved. I think I finally don’t bother to find reasons anymore."

"You are getting divorced? You never said that."

"You seldom ask people personal questions, Stella. I guess it's your another choice of convenient? By not asking people their lives, you evade being asked about yours. And that mutual exposure is normally where the "inconvenient" relationship starts. You are really on a mission of staying mysterious, Stella."  
"Then you must have a crystal ball hidden in your pocket or somewhere. My “mysterious mask”is obviously transparent to you now." Stella puts an air quote too.

It's an imitation to Reed's previous gesture, Reed can tell. It's SO not Stella. Perhaps it's even the first time Stella has ever done this. The raw cuteness about that gesture almost makes Reed burst into laughter.

Stella continues,” I’m terribly sorry. Going through divorce is the hardest, especially when your children are too young to understand this. I'm glad your little girls have you being their wonderful mom. I bet they barely noticed a thing, not like the sufferings I went through after my father left home."

Reed has millions of questions bouncing in her head. It's the first time she hears Stella talking about her family! Instinctively, she holds up her margarita to clear her mind. Her glass, however, turns out to be empty. The margarita is finished two sips ago. That's it. She thinks. She consumes the margarita too quickly that she has no shield to cover her anxiety now. It's time to politely thank Stella for a good night and leave. The whole night was crazy enough, especially for a girl brought up in a small town. She looks at Stella, who didn't move a bit since the man left, with her arm behind Reed, her eyes on her lips and everything. The atmosphere of Stella’s planet is still unbreakable. Nevertheless,Reed finds Stella closer than ever, closer than moments ago. She intriguingly sees little Stella behind Stella's crystal green eyes, 5 or 6 years old little sweet Stella, longing for companionship.

When Reed realizes her stare at Stella lasted too long, she abashedly draws her sight away. She moves her hand from the empty glass, blindly searching for her purse, like a drifting astronaut in space searching for a straw. She needs another shield, a shelter, a fortress, maybe even a spaceship, she needs anything that would render her strength to leave, before that green lake of Stella’s eyes floods over her completely. What her reaches, however, is Stella's hand, which is cold as the margarita glass when it was full. Reed stuns, feels Stella shivers a little. Stella slowly turns over her hand and squeezes Reed’s back. Their palms soundlessly kiss each other, reading each other's fate lines in the dark, from their birth to this split second. Stella is not saying a word, she doesn't have to. Her blond hair and watery eyes are all getting closer and closer in Reed's sight, and finally,her lips catch Reed's softly, conveying a clear message that Reed comprehends so effortlessly: Stella doesn't WANT her to leave. She NEEDS her to stay. Reed is not saying a word either. She is still residing in the galaxy of Stella's, spinning, floating, and being pulled closer by the continuous gravity. But this time, she realizes she doesn't need to defy it, the gravity is bidirectional.

The silent kiss seems a light year long. Noises in the bar gradually fade in, while the pianist in the lobby finishes the song with a perfect C note, and the crowd claps.

Finally Reed says, "Do you want to go upstairs?"


End file.
